[unreadable] The field of biomedical research encompasses a tremendous scope of scientific disciplines, but one of the most critical is the study of mammalian biology. Capabilities for scientific research in mammalian biology are critical for the understanding of human and animal health and disease, and provide a critical link between physical and microbial sciences and ultimately the improvement of human/animal health. Historically, personnel involved in the mammalian biology aspects of biomedical research have largely been individuals with either medical training or training in a specific basic science discipline. This has left a critical niche unfilled: Individuals trained in basic and applied mammalian biology, health, and disease. The best training to fill this niche is that of a modem veterinarian. Modern veterinary medical colleges necessarily train their students in basic and comparative medicine, and graduate have broad training in most of the scientific disciplines critical to biomedical research. Unfortunately, veterinary colleges and the biomedical research community have done a poor job in attracting these individuals into research careers, leaving a critical niche largely unfilled. The long-term objective of this project is to increase the number of well-trained comparative medical scientists actively participating in hypothesis-based research to address future national needs in biomedical research. The specific aim of this project is to provide excellent training for selected veterinary medical students in biomedical research early in their careers and to stimulate a life-long interest in this type of research. Veterinary medical students at the end of their second year of their program will be selected to spend one full year in research training with selected faculty who have well-funded, active research programs. After this year the students will return to the professional program to complete their veterinary degrees. While in the research training program students will be strongly encouraged to use their year of research training toward a Master of Science degree, which will serve to keep them interested in a graduate research degree after completing the professional veterinary program. Over a three-year period this program will contribute nine comparative medical scientists with veterinary medical degrees who are well trained in animal-oriented, hypothesis-based research. [unreadable] [unreadable]